flow: Apoteosis
by Sin Rostro
Summary: Una consideración sobre la historia de Sabitsuki, con una trama llena de oscuridad, remordimiento y suspenso.


**.Flow: Apoteosis**

* * *

><p>Las voces en mi cabeza no se acallan. Continúan incitándome a llevar a cabo acciones que me exasperan. Inundan mi fuero interno, cada oleaje de palabras golpea mis sentidos. Ellos logran que la calma y la mesura se extingan, como una llama que acabara de apagarse. Es el sonido de la demencia. Ahora me guían por estos corredores vacíos... inundados de sufrimiento y pesar.<p>

_«Quieres olvidarlo, ¿no es así? Quieres extirparlo de ti, enterrarlo en lo más profundo de tu mente, para que así sea imposible reencontrarte con esas imágenes. Pero no puedes, no lo harás. Sencillamente eres incapaz. Evoca uno de esos fragmentos, demuéstranos que te resignarás. Ahora forman parte de tu ser. No puedes evitarlo._

_Recuerda, sabes que puedes hacerlo. Recuerda esa vez, en el colegio. Él se encontraba en el techo, observando la nada. Sus ojos estaban deformados por la congoja y la preocupación. Permanecía sumido en un mutismo que le arrancaba la esperanza, entre las horas de soledad y aislamiento, mientras el viento acariciaba su pelo. Has de rememorar lo que le has hecho. Lo que él tuvo que soportar, ocultando el sufrimiento tras esa sonrisa trágica. No podía escapar. No podía ocultarse. Simplemente debía ser sometido a tus arbitrios. A los de todos ellos._

_Recuerda cómo terminó. Recuerda que él ya no existe._

_Se volvió un espejismo de tus pecados.»_

¡Déjenme en paz!

Las voces me dominan, han tomado control de mí. Quisiera que se terminara, pero no hallo la manera. He caminado demasiado. He frecuentado lugares que fueron construidos por un ingenio retorcido, cruel... perturbador. Un ingenio que quizá sea una semblanza de mis inquietudes. Cada paso me llevaba en presencia de seres sin alma, seres con miradas abstractas. He caminado a ciegas, he ido a donde no debía ir. No sé por qué no puedo detenerme. No aún. Estoy buscando algo.

Atravieso los pasillos de esta siniestra pesadilla. El olor de la sangre me aturde. Las paredes parecieran estar revestidas de carne y órganos humanos. Es horrible. Me siento mareada, pero debo continuar.

_«El sonido de las sirenas... debe serte familiar. Como la de aquella ambulancia. La que pregonaba una urgencia en medio de esa noche de luna llena. Eso también fue tu culpa, no te atrevas a negarlo. Mira. Vuelve sobre los pasos de tu memoria. _

_La camilla bañada en sangre. El aroma del ambiente aséptico. La sensación de la carne mutilada y agonizante. La piel irritada que cede ante las heridas. Los síntomas que ya no reconocen el alivio. Las vendas atiborradas de manchas muertas._

_Recupera esa parte de ti. El sonido de las máquinas que reflejaban los latidos del corazón. La superficie mullida de la camilla convaleciente. Las paredes blancas y las ventanas por donde entraban los días perdidos. El constante goteo de los sedantes._

_Es parte de tu identidad. Está registrado en tus pupilas.»_

Suspiro de manera entrecortada. El agotamiento finalmente ha mermado mi vitalidad. Tal vez esto sea una condena infinita. Tal vez esté destinada a vagar sin rumbo por toda la eternidad. Con esas malditas voces taladrando mi cabeza y estos corredores endemoniados como únicos testigos de este padecer angustioso. La sangre fluye por mi rostro, el líquido rojo que emana de mi sien se abre paso hasta entorpecer mi vista. Me apoyo en una de las paredes… debo descansar un poco. Estoy a punto de darme por vencida, cuando oteo una luz al final del tramo. Es una luz tenue, casi imperceptible, justo en el fondo. La penumbra me rodea cada vez más. Ya me falta poco.

Me pregunto si allí me espera una respuesta… o una infamia aún mayor a la que estoy viviendo ahora.

No importa. Sea lo que sea, lo alcanzaré.

_«Recupera esos momentos, aunque los odies con toda tu alma._

_Las tardes en el jardín de flores, donde escondías tu vergüenza. Las caminatas por la ciudad derruida, buscando una distracción para tu locura. Los sitios abyectos que frecuentabas intentando menguar tus culpas. Los ecos lejanos de tu ominoso peregrinaje. Las noches entre los callejones olvidados. El vaho que provocaba el clima frío entre la nieve intensa de tu desolación._

_Cada recuerdo te murmura sus lágrimas. Cada instancia condenable renace otra vez para expiar todos tus crímenes._

_Estás pagando por lo que creaste. _

_Acepta el costo. Descubre lo que has ocasionado.»_

Cruzo el umbral. Mi vista se aclara lentamente. Permanezco atónita ante la visión que se halla delante de mí. Es algo atroz, aborrecible, una abominación: se trata de una efigie que también posee mi cuerpo y mi rostro. Soy yo. Responde a mi nombre. Es la representación de mi espíritu maldecido. Su figura está cubierta de sangre, carne en estado de descomposición y una sustancia desagradable.

Oigo que balbucea algo. En mi desesperación, tomo un tubo de metal que yace en el suelo.

Me aproximo y, con la furia invadiendo mi pecho, procedo a golpearla con todas mis fuerzas. Cada impacto va deformando su rostro, cada golpe va transformándome en otro ser. Su cara se deforma, la sangre salta por doquier, sus huesos largan el sonido sordo que se produce al romperse. Es un frenesí de violencia, agitación y descontrol.

Comienzo a gritar para tapar sus alaridos de dolor. El óxido está consumiéndome, cubre toda mi piel. Poco a poco voy cayendo en un estado de shock.

Ya no veo nada, no siento nada, no puedo oír ni percibir nada. Tan solo la oscuridad que me rodea.

Tan solo el enorme vacío de mi inocencia despedazada. Tan solo la oscuridad entre los cadáveres de mis ilusiones ya perdidas.


End file.
